Prova de Fogo
by Lannyluck
Summary: O que fizeram Yuna e Ryuho durante a prova para o Torneio dos Cavaleiros? Hmmm... surpresa! Ryuho x Yuna


**Prova de Fogo**

Lannyluck

_Shed a tear 'cause I'm missing you__  
__I'm still alright to smile__  
__Girl, I think about you every day now__  
__'Was a time when I wasn't sure__  
__But you set my mind at ease__  
__There is no doubt you're in my heart now_

_(Guns n' Roses – Patience)_

Noite em Palaestra. Kouga e Ryuho já haviam se conhecido e estabelecido entre eles a clássica amizade entre Pégaso e Dragão. O grupo deles estava parcialmente unido, com todos focados na atividade que desenvolveriam naquele pernoite. Preparavam-se para a Batalha dos Cavaleiros, disputa interna do estabelecimento ateniense, onde os alunos competiriam entre si para uma promoção à Armadura de Prata.

O grupo de alunos reuniu-se, sob o comando do professor Geki, antigo Cavaleiro de Urso, a uma excursão ao acampamento no Cosmo Delta.

Após um caminho longo com direito a declarações de Kouga e brincadeiras de Souma, o grupo parou em um lugar, a um comando de Geki, que os explica o passo a passo da prova, na qual teriam de passar por obstáculos até chegar ao cume do Cosmo Delta.

Geki explicou que o propósito de tais provas é a eliminatória para a Batalha dos Cavaleiros.

Yuna escutava tudo silenciosamente, junto aos demais. Ficou alguns minutos raciocinando consigo mesma quais seriam as provas que ela teria de enfrentar e que pudesse fazer uso favorável de seu elemento. Olhou para o lado e viu Ryuho, tão atento quanto ela. Sorriu. Aquela seria uma oportunidade perfeita para a aproximação que tanto queria. Assim sendo, propôs ao filho de Shiryu que ambos fossem juntos por um caminho, pretextando utilidade nos conhecimentos dele em medicina chinesa.

Ryuho surpreendeu-se no começo com a proposta, mas depois da explanação, aceitou com euforia.

Então os dois seguiram rumo, deixando para trás um Kouga e um Souma que também formaram uma dupla. No caminho, Ryuho e Yuna, lado a lado, tentavam ocultar o nervosismo que se misturava com alegria pela companhia um do outro.

"Pelo menos tive uma ideia para ficar a sós com você."

Pensou Yuna.

Encontraram-se com a madrugada e faziam de tudo para manter-se concentrados. Passaram por uma trilha difícil que os levaria a uma caverna vulcânica. Apesar da dificuldade, confiavam em si mesmos e um no outro.

Chegaram juntos à entrada da guarida. Sem nem pisar, se tiram uma intensidade esmagadora de calor.

"Eu não posso usar nem meu elemento e nem meu cosmo... Espero só poder ajudar a Yuna a passar por aqui." Pensava Ryuho, aflito. O olhar de Yuna o chamou. Ambos se olharam, trocaram um sinal com a cabeça e entraram.

A passagem era curta. De onde estavam, podiam ver uma piscina de larvas lhes convidando à derrota. Mas a determinação gritava. Concentrados, andaram de lado pela senda da caverna que era como uma calçada curta entre as rochas e o fogo. Qualquer passo em falso seria crucial. Ambos temiam um deslize.

Os pés de Yuna a enganaram. Quando acreditava estar pisando em algo concreto, confundiu-se com uma pequena pedra e escorregou.

- Yuna!

O susto de Ryuho foi inevitável, que, motivado pelo instinto, segurou a mão de Yuna antes que ela fosse de encontro ao fogo. A amazona segurou-se também na mão dele e somente quando ele a puxou para cima que ela conseguiu concatenar os pensamentos. Ela teria virado cinzas caso Ryuho não a salvasse. Respirou fundo, se colocou de pé e continuou andando.

Depois do susto, a emoção. Devia sua vida ao amigo e aquele incidente a fez pensar que estava atrapalhando-o no objetivo dele.

Por sua vez, Ryuho estava mentalmente agitado. Em uma questão de segundos, o fogo poderia levar a vida de Yuna, mas ele fora mais ágil. Literalmente, a água lutou contra a flama. E venceu. Agradeceu mentalmente aos deuses por ela estar ali, ao seu lado. Vencer aquela prova já lhe era algo secundário. Tocado por um instinto de ternura e proteção, Ryuho deslizou o braço pelas costas da amazona e a abraçou pela cintura, aproximando-a de si. Impediu que ela caísse outra vez.

Yuna sentiu-se realmente protegida com o abraço, embora sua personalidade feminil não permitisse algo além disso. Somente vindo de Ryuho que ela abdicava seu orgulho.

- Me desculpe, Ryuho. Te pedi que me acompanhasse nessa prova e só estou atrapalhando...

- Não há problema, Yuna. - E para Ryuho, não havia mesmo. Pelo contrário. A companhia dela era uma valia e tanto. - Eu não quero perder para aqueles dois. - Riu o pequeno Dragão, referindo-se a Kouga e Souma.

A amazona concordou e sorriu, fazendo Ryuho pensar no quanto queria ter visto esse sorriso antes. Ambos chegaram juntos e abraçados à saída da caverna e logo sentiram a diferença na atmosfera. Yuna respirou fundo. Já Ryuho encontrou um pouco de dificuldade para respirar. O ar que tentava puxar para os pulmões estava fraco. Em seguida, começou a tossir.

Mesmo sabendo da saúde débil de Ryuho, Yuna não calculou o risco ao qual ele estaria submetido. Sua consciência pesou.

"Droga... Ele deve ter inalado o gás das chamas!"

- Ryuho!? - Chamou-o, dando tapas nas costas de Ryuho e fazendo com que ele levantasse os braços. Método antigo para passar a tosse.

- Não se preocupe, Yuna... - Ryuho disse, mesmo tossindo. - É assim mesmo... Depois passa.

- Claro que me preocupo! Escolhemos o caminho mais difícil e isso está nos atrasando... se ao menos eu não fosse tão desajeitada...

Ryuho conseguiu parar a tosse e recuperar um pouco do ar puro. Yuna o havia ajudado. Então, olhou para ela e sorriu, numa quase vã tentativa para demover-lhe aquela ideia absurda.

- Não fale assim. Qualquer caminho que escolhêssemos ia ser difícil. Além de tudo, somos uma dupla, não? Sei que juntos chegaremos ao pico do Cosmo Delta.

- Você ainda consegue ter o pensamento positivo depois de tossir tanto? - Admirou-se Yuna.

- E por que eu não teria? Meu corpo é frágil, mas a minha mente é muito resistente. Foi assim que meu pai me ensinou.

- Vi que escolhi muito bem a minha companhia. - Yuna sorriu e fez com que Ryuho retribuísse

- Mesmo que cheguemos depois do Souma e do Kouga, valeu a pena passar por essa prova com você.

Impossível conter o brilho nos olhos de ambos. Antes, Yuna tinha a proteção do metal, mas agora, por sorte, Ryuho poderia ver claramente o azul dos olhos dela cintilarem. E ela também pôde ver os olhos alegres dele, muito semelhantes aos da mãe, ainda que ela não conhecesse Shunrei.

Yuna continuou calada e Ryuho aproveitou o silêncio:

- Yuna, eu preciso te dizer que me surpreendi muito em te ver sem máscara quando voltei.

- Te contei que a tirei por vontade própria? Confesso que fiquei ansiosa ao pensar na sua reação quando visse meu rosto pela primeira vez.

- Me perdoe se não manifestei alguma opinião antes. Mas é que eu fiquei sem palavras ao ver o quanto você é bonita.

-Mesmo?

- De verdade...

- Então, Ryuho... preciso te confessar que não foi só por causa do seu conhecimento em medicinas chinesas que te chamei para realizar essa prova comigo.

- Então... pelo que mais?! - A tosse de Ryuho havia passado e a curiosidade se tornou tão forte quanto.

- Eu queria ficar a sós com você em algum momento, pois o Kouga falou para eu seguir as regras do meu próprio coração. Descobri que não devo omitir mais meus sentimentos, nem de mim mesma. Ryuho... Tenho que te falar... E não me importo com o que você vai pensar...

- Yuna, eu queria te dizer antes que gostaria de ter sido o primeiro a ver seu rosto.. e fico pensando se você decidiria me matar ou me amar.

- E você acha que eu teria coragem de realizar a primeira opção?

- Então... você... me amaria? - O chinês não conseguia disfarçar o tremor.

- Amaria, não. Amo. E já faz muito tempo.

- E será que eu posso provar esse amor?

Implantou-se uma desinquietação na mente de Ryuho. Mas seu coração bombeava felicidade.

- Pode...

Com a resposta, Ryuho teve coragem de encarar os olhos de Yuna. O calor do vulcão começava a manifestar-se em seus corpos e a acelerar seus corações. Yuna sorriu, tímida, mas decidida. Ele retribuiu o sorriso, também inibido. Mas a latência daquele sentimento era maior. Sentiam vontade extrema de tocar o rosto do outro e trocar o tão sonhado beijo. Para que isso se realizasse, o filho de Shiryu alcançou o rosto da amazona e o acariciou. Era deliciosa a maciez da sua pele. Yuna fechou os olhos para melhor sentir essa carícia, até que decidiu retribuir. Colocou a mão esquerda por cima da dele e a afagou.

Para não perder mais tempo, Ryuho aproximou-se. Poucos milímetros os separavam e a boca sedenta de Yuna o convidava. Não mais tardou o convite. Colou os próprios lábios nos dele, a princípio com um leve roçar. Segundos depois, a amazona entreabriu os lábios e o chinês atravessou-os com sua língua. As línguas se encontraram e, acanhadas, começaram uma disputa de espaço um na boca do outro. Até que, depois de uma jocosa conciliação, elas começaram a dançar juntas e o beijo não poderia ser mais profundo.

Minutos quase inexistentes se passaram e o beijo, naturalmente, começou a enfraquecer. Ambos relutaram a deixar a boca alheia, mas não teve jeito. Estavam sem ar, mas satisfeitos.

- Eu te amo, Yuna. - Declarou-se o rapaz.

Apesar de ambos terem um objetivo maior não esquecido, aquele momento era unicamente importante.

Ryuho a abraçou de novo. E esse abraço não era um de proteção, mas sim de carinho, amor, paixão, tudo o que ele expressaria com palavras. Yuna retribuiu o abraço e tornou:

- Conversaremos depois da Batalha dos Cavaleiros.

- Sim, conversaremos...

- Boa sorte, Ryuho.

- Boa sorte, Yuna.

Havia, sim, uma batalha iminente e muita emoção para vivenciar. Mas o coração realmente venceu o maior de todos os combates. E aquela sim era a real prova de fogo.

**FIM**

Hi! Estou aqui eu de novo com mais uma fanfic desse casal. ^^

Espero que gostem da fanfic e que mandem sugestões. Beijão!

Thai


End file.
